everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Iris L'Eau
Iris L'Eau is the daughter of La Sirène (also known as Maman L'Eau) and is currently attending Ever After High. On the destiny conflict, she is on the royal side as she is happy to follow her destiny as the next protector of the ocean and sacred knowledge. Character Personality Iris is a cheerful spirit that enjoys activities like dancing and singing. She has a tendency to never be on the same place for long and has a short fuse. Iris especially dislikes when people compliment her looks, as she thinks that it must be the only good thing they see of her. Appearance Iris is a dark skinned girl with bright green eyes and kinky light blue hair. She has a remarcably good figure and stands at about 5'2" or 160 cm. Myth – La Sirène How the Story Goes Main Article: La Sirène How does Iris come into it? Even though La Sirène is commonly associated with being married to lord Agwé, her birth was the product of one of her various concubines. Sirène is a doting mother who is always willing to teach her daughter the hidden knowledge of the Lwa. She also has a fairly good relationship with Agwé and, though it is a a bit colder, he has been a crucial part on Iris' drive to become a traveling merchant. Meanwhile, she has the closest relationship to Ezulie Freda, which helped her figure out her sexuality and cope with her body issues when she was younger. Relationships Family '''La Sirène (Mother|Alive): '''Iris' biological mother and only teacher for most of her elementary school days. Because of that, she became a spoiled mommy's girl and had trouble adapting when she had to attend school. but it's ok, no hard feelings. '''Agwé (Adoptive Father|Alive): '''Iris' dad and patron Lwa of the sea. He is usually away travelling through the seas on his ship. Even though she doesn't see him much, when she does, he usually shares his stories from his adventures. He also was the one who gave her Mambo as a gift for getting accepted to Ever After High. '''Erzulie Fréda Dahomey (Adoptive Mother|Alive): '''The wife of Agwé and Iris' adoptive/step mom. She is closest to her and she looks up to her immensely. Fréda was also the one who introduced her to her best friend Jaques. She helps Iris with both her love and fashion problems too. Friends * Kaguya Taketori * Rae Argyris da Olympos * Jaques Facilier Samedi Pet A false Water Cobra named Mambo Romance '''Chang Da Wú Zhào: '''Iris' self-proclaimed prince charming though he isn't related to her story whatsoever. But a girl can dream, right? Iris enjoys flustering Chang Da with her flirting but she always tried to respect his boundaries because she really enjoys his company and would be heartbroken if he stopped talking to her. Enemies * N/A Outfits Iris' style is a modernization of traditional Caribbean clothing and African, she also tends to use lots of white and red along with tons of golden accessories. Trivia *Her voice claim is Goyo from ChocQuibTown *Very good at haggling *Hasn't had a single partner in her life rip *She really considers both Sirène and Fréda her true parents since Agwé was always too busy at sea. Quotes *TBA Gallery File:Iris_ghost.png| Old Design File:Iris_EAH_Card.png| EAH Card File:Veneno.png| Veneno inspired Illust Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pansexual Category:Royals